Unexpected Alliance
by ZakurAssassin
Summary: Hinata never thought of marriage for she is only 15 years old, but now she is going to be used for an alliance that will bring the top two businesses together. So what better way than to use the kids for this alliance, what Hinata didn't know was that her fiance was on of her school's greatest enemies. OiHina with side couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Just wanted to do this chapter to see if there really are people out there who love this couple.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyu, nor the quote in the summary.**

 **Warnings: AU, Fem!Hinata, OOC.**

 _'Thinking'_

 _"Conversations"_

"Talking"

 **Please Enjoy the Chapter~**

* * *

Hinata smiled as she was in front of the school of her dreams, it took a lot of begging for her mom to finally let her come here. And she was happy that she got the permission she wanted. Giggling she parked her bike at the bike rack and took out her class schedule and began to walk there. She turned and saw that a lot of people were paying a lot of attention to her, she looked down to see what was wrong.

Hinata was wearing the female school uniform the way it was suppose to be, she wore the white button up blouse with the red ribbon around her neck, and the black skirt with her skin tight shorts under. The shorts were a little longer than her skirt but she liked it like that. Hinata brought her head back up and shrugged her shoulders.

She didn't care that it was odd for someone to have been dressed like this, it was her own style. So she kept walking passing by classrooms 1-5, 1-4 and so on.

She stopped until she got to her classroom 1-2(or is it 1-1?) and entered with a warily smile. Their were a lot of people she didn't know, I mean that is to be expected considering she lives far away. She brushed her orange bangs out of her eyes, her shoulder length hair was in a pony tail and out of the way for the time being.

She went to the teachers desk and checked the seating chart that was on her desk, looking to see where she was going to sit for the semester, seeing following the instructions she went to her seat, that was located in the middle of the room.

She smiled as the teacher walked in and began the introduction of what was going to happen for the next couple of school days.

 **Lunch**

When the bell rang for lunch Hinata was the first to get out of the classroom, with her lunch in hand, and ran to a place to eat. She, as usual, didn't see where she was running and bumped into a tall blue haired teen.

"S-Sorry." She looked up and saw that he was a head taller than her, she gulped as he turned his head and glared at her with his cobalt eyes.

"Tch." Was all he said as he turned his gaze away from her. "Watch where you're going, idiot."

Hinata twitched at his words.

"I said I was sorry!" Hinata told him, letting her anger show.

She 'epped' when he turned his glare back at her.

"W-What i-is it w-wanna fight!" Hinata said as she looked at him, with her small form shaking. He turned and began to walk away from her, trying to get rid of her as soon as possible.

Hinata pouted at him, trying to think of something to do before smirking, she took hold of his arm and dragged him off somewhere before sitting him down on the the stairs of what appeared to be the gym. "Let's eat food before the lunch bell rings."

The blue haired teen, pissed off even more, took out his drink, which was milk, and began to drink as Hinata took out her bento and began to eat, smiling as she ate piece by piece. The male breathed in and out as it was not proper for him to hit a girl, one especially short, so he needed to calm down.

"Eh? You're not going to eat any food?" Hinata said as she finally rook notice of the teens absence of food.

"Don't have any." He answered as he finished his drink. He was surprised as the girl offered her own food.

"I'll share with you." She told him. "I won't ask anything in return! Let's be friend!"

The male's eyebrow twitched as he heard her, now he had two options to choose from. He saw her brown eyes sparkling as she waited for his reply.

"Tch." Was all his reply. Hinata smiled as she heard him.

"Yay! My name is Hinata Shouyou! It's nice to meet you." Hinata said as she forgot to introduce herself to him.

"Kageyama Tobio." Kageyama said as he looked away from her.

The two of them began to talk, Kageyama more like forced as the ginger took control of the conversation. He listened as she listed off the things she liked, disliked and what her hobbies were. He also stated off things about himself, surprising himself at the fact that he enjoyed the ginger's presence.

When the bell rang for lunch being over the two walked off to their class surprised to see that their classes were next to each other. Hinata entered with a smile on her face at the fact that she finally made a friend, she was happy to say the least and looked forward to class being over.

When the bell rang to signal the end of school Hinata and Kageyama met up and began to walk to their shoe lockers, chatting about random things that cam to their small heads.

"Nee, Kageyama you going to join any clubs?" Hinata said, not noticing as three pair of feet stopped walking near them, as she put on her shoes.

"No, I have no interest in joining any." Kageyama told her as he yawned, waiting for her seeing as he already finished putting his on.

"But isn't it required or something." Hinata told him as she almost tripped but managed to catch herself.

"Don't know." Was his response as he raised an eyebrow at her small trip.

"Well then how about you follow us." Came a voice from behind them, the two first years turned around to be met with three tall seniors. "Hello, my name is Sugawara Koushi."

"I'm Sawamura Daichi." Daichi said with a kind smile.

It was the third one that had Hinata hide behind Kageyama for he was tall and looked like a gangster.

"And I am Azumane Asahi." Asahi said. Daichi elbowed Asahi and told him to back off, Hinata saw as he apologized and took five steps back scaring more first years.

Hinata's scared look went away as soon as she saw him introduce himself and heard his apology, she let out a giggle.

"Kageyama Tobio." Kageyama said as he bowed to his senpais. Hinata followed.

"Hinata Shouyou!" Hinata said as she smiled at the three of them. "Um if I may ask, what do you need us for?"

"Well, you need to join a club," Daichi said as he gave them a smile, one that held too much happiness for anyone making the duo shiver, and continued, "How about you join our club we need a couple of first years since we only have second and third years."

"Eh, what club is it?" Hinata asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Hahaha, we are the Student Council." Suga said and his smile fell. "We went around asking but the other first years have already joined clubs so we are still looking for some."

"Others ran away when we walked up to them." Asahi said as he stood near Suga.

"Hm," Hinata thought about it, what's the harm in joining them. "Un! We will join!"

"Hah. We?" Kageyama immediately said as he turned to the ginger.

"Yes we, because we are joining together that's why." Hinata told him and dragged the taller boy with her, following the happy senpais to the office. "C'mon it shouldn't be to bad right!"

"Tch."

Kageyama followed behind her silently and without a struggle. Not caring that he was going to be forced to join a club, it was either this or have his mother yelling at him to go and join a club and to stop being a lazy boy. He glanced down at the ginger haired teen and noticed that their was a slight hope in her step as she smiled at anyone that they passed.

 **Meanwhile at the Hinata Household**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING!" Hinata Haru said as she yelled at her husband.

"IT WAS THE ONLY WAY!" Hinata Hayato yelled back. "IF THEIR WAS A DIFFERENT WAY THEN I WOULD HAVE GLADLY TAKEN IT."

"BUT SHE'S ONE OF OUR BABY GIRLS! SHO-CHAN IS ONLY FIFTEEN! _FIFTEEN!_ " Haru said as she had tears in her eyes, Natsu was hiding in her room able to hear her parents argument. She tried her best to not cry at her parents arguing.

"I'M SORRY BUT IT WAS THE ONLY WAY PLEASE UNDERSTAND." Natsu heard her father cry out as all yelling stopped. Then she managed to hear the last sentence of her parents argument. "How am I going to face her after I tell her all this. It's all my fault I'm so sorry Shouyou."

 **Hinata**

Kageyama and Hinata entered the room for the Student Council and looked around finding it to be big but not to big, just the perfect size for fourteen to sixteen people. She then felt a shiver run down her spine and looked around.

"Anyway we need first years in the club because each class is in charge of their class mates." Suga said as he went to one of the many desk that was there.

"What do you mean." Kageyama asked as he turned his eyes to the senpais.

"Like we are in charge of the third years and the second year club members are in charge of the second years. Do you get it?" Asahi answered as he looked at them only to freeze as both first years looked really lost. He then proceed to explain it in smaller terms. "There are four of us and we are in charge of the senior class. The ones in charge of the Junior classes are five, and we need at least four freshman's to be in charge of the first year classes."

"Oh." They both said as they finally got it.

"We will show you the basics of the what to do here." Daichi said as he began to take out the important papers that held the rules of the club. "Here read these when you get home for now we will teach you."

As Daichi and Suga began repeating the basics once again seeing as the duo had a hard time following, Asahi gave up on the fifth explanation and began to organize his desk. Since it was the beginning of the year they did not have a lot of paper work to do so he just needed to get his desk ready.

He turned when he heard the door to the council room open and saw four more people enter.

"Ah, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Ennoshita and Narita! You guys are here already?" Asahi said as he greeted them. He then noticed that someone was missing and frowned, "Where is Kinoshita?"

"Ah, he had to go home early he said he was sorry but he had something unexpected come up." Ennoshita said as he glanced over to the two seniors talking with the other two newbies. "Who are they?"

"Ah them, they are the freshman representatives." Asahi said as he turned only to freeze as Tanaka and Nishinoya were eyeing the female ginger.

"Ah now I get it!" Hinata said as she smiled at the two seniors.

Suga and Daichi finally saw the light and had relieved faces before looking over at Kageyama who also agreed with the ginger.

"Finally!" Both Suga and Daichi said as they both went to their seats to rest.

Hinata turned to face Asahi only to freeze as she noticed the newcomers and hid behind Kageyama who in turn stared at them.

"Ah these are the ones in charge of the junior class." Daichi said as he looked at the four of them. "Where is Kinoshita?"

"He had something come up and needed to go home." Ennoshita said. He looked to talk to Tanaka and Nishinoya only to see them hiding behind him. "H-Huh?"

"Hahaha, sorry Hina-Huh where is she?" Suga said as he found out that the Hinata was no where to be seen.

"Hiding behind Kageyama." Asahi said as he looked at the three of them.

"Ennoshita, Narita, Tanaka and Nishinoya this is Hinata and Kageyama." Daichi told them.

"Hello." Kageyama said as he bowed showing Hinata behind him who twitched when she was revealed. She quickly bowed and bumped her head into Kageyama's elbow.

"H-H-H-Hello!" Hinata stuttered as she ignored the pain going through her head.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Ennoshita said as he smiled at them. "Please ignore thing one and thing two for they are idiots."

"Hey!" Thing one and two yelled.

"So, what shall we do." Ennoshita asked as he moved away from the other two second years, Narita following Ennoshita. Hinata turned to Daichi for instructions as to what to do.

"For now we will head home early and tomorrow we will think of things to do. Ah also we have to look for two more people to join us, they have to be first years. Shimizu should be handling that." Daichi responded as he walked to his desk and began to flip through some paper that appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes I actually found three reliable freshmen." A female voice said as she, along with three other teens, entered the room. "Hello."

Hinata stared at the female, _'She's beautiful.'_

Kageyama barley glanced at her but kept his eyes on the people behind them.

"I'm Shimizu, the ones behind me are also first years." Shimizu said as she moved aside to let the three of them enter. Shimizu went to talk to Daichi about the other three newbies.

"I-I'm Hitoka Yachi." Yachi said as she trembled in front of the men. _'Wahh there are so many guys!'_

"Hello, I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi!" Yamaguchi said as he smiled at them.

"Tsukishima Kei." Was all Tsukishima said as he looked bored.

As the others introduced themselves Hinata got a phone call, looking down at her phone she was confused to see that it was her mother. _'Oops forgot to tell them that I joined a club. They probably are worried.'_

"Hello?" Hinata answered the call, not noticing that the room went quiet.

 _"Shou-chan, where are you."_

"Ah, sorry I forgot to tell you, I joined a club!"

 _"Ah, no wonder you weren't coming home I was beginning to get worried so was your dad."_

"Huh, dad's home? Wasn't he away for a meeting?"

 _"Ah, something came up and he was needed to come back home."_

"Oh, I will be home soon if you're wondering."

Just then Hinata froze when she heard her mother told her something she didn't expect her to.

 _"We need to talk when you get home, Sho-chan whatever happens please listen to your fathers words and do not talk until he is done, alright?"_

"O-Okay..."

 _"Alright hunny, see you when you get home."_

"Bye mom..."

Hinata hung up her yellow phone and turned to give her senpais a small smile.

"I need to head home, my parents need me for something." Hinata told them as she excused herself and proceed to walk to her bike and head home.

"Did something bad happen to her?" Suga said as watched her leave along with everyone else. Kageyama also excused himself and followed behind her.

"Hinata."

"Ah, Kageyama." Hinata said as she turned to see the male behind her, "I forgot to get something from you, can we exchange numbers."

"Hn."

The ginger haired teen smiled and took out her phone, before telling the other teen. "I need to get home fast, I will call you to tell you what happened! So don't worry about me!"

Hinata rode her bike out of the school ignoring the "Who ever said I was worried about you idiot!" behind her and biked off with a small smile on her face not realizing what was waiting for her.

She parked her bike on the back yard before entering the house and heading to the living room where she knew her parents were waiting for her. Taking her shoes off she was met with her parents, little sister and two other adults who she did not know.

"Hello." Hinata bowed as she greeted their visitors before looking at her parents. "I'm home."

"Shou-chan come here." Haru said as she patted the seat next to her seeing as Natsu was sitting next to her father. Hinata went and sat next to her mother facing the visitor. "Shou-chan these are the Oikawa's, they are the ones in charge of the Oikawa Corp."

Hinata's eyes widen as she heard her mother say that.

"I'm so sorry-"

"It's okay, really." Mrs. Oikawa said as she giggled. "This is your daughter, she's quite different from the ones that I, sadly, know."

"Haha, you're right I think we made the right choice, hunny." Mr. Oikawa said as he gave Hinata a sincere smile as his wife gave her a happy one.

Here the ginger was confused, what choice?

"Ah, we have yet to tell Shou-chan, Mrs. Oikawa." Haru said as she turned to look at Hinata with a sad gaze. "Shou-chan you see in order for us to make a alliance, one that will never break, we need to have a marriage."

Hinata froze, she knew where this was going.

"So we offered up our only son, Toru, for the alliance." Mrs. Oikawa said as she calmly bought up the conversation.

"Shou-chan, we have..." Hayato breathed in before breathing out and looking at his oldest daughter. "We have offered you up as well for this all well for this alliance."

Hinata turned to look at her parents in shock, she couldn't believe it.

* * *

 **I do apologize if the start of this was crappy, I couldn't think of a proper way to start it so I went with this, also please don't hesitate to tell me if you see any errors in this chapter I would be happy if you all tell me about them.**

 **What are your thoughts about this story? Should I continue? Or leave it as it is? Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**GMV:** **I would like to apologize for suddenly not updating the stories, a couple of things happened and I would like to explain it.**

 **I recently just got back from traveling to my mothers birth place and fell in love. My sister knew that I wanted to visit my mothers birth place and did the best thing I could ever ask her to do, on my birthday she told me she got us plane tickets to go and I was so happy. So I hurried to finish typing up these next chapters for all my stories and packed all my things up. I left my hometown on Dec. 2 and planned to update all my stories on the first but as you can see it never happened. I got to excited that I completely forgot about my stories and remembered about them when I got sick. But seeing as my grandparents are somewhat old-fashioned they didn't have internet, or anything of that sort.**

 **I got back on the 23 when in reality I was suppose to get back on the 22 of December, our flight got delayed and I got irritated, we had to wait two extra hours, so I reached my house around 3:50 in the morning. I was tired irritated and pissed, so I do apologize for taking so long but here is the awaited chapter for you all.**

 **Sorry for my long rant by the way.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyu, nor the quote in the summary.**

 **Warnings: AU, Fem!Hinata, OOC.**

 _'Thinking'_

 _"Conversations"_

"Talking"

 **Please Enjoy the Chapter~**

* * *

 _"Shou-chan, we have..." Hayato breathed in before breathing out and looking at his oldest daughter. "We have offered you up as well for this all well for this alliance."_

 _Hinata turned to look at her parents in shock, she couldn't believe it._

She had no is idea what to say so she closed her eyes and breathed in, before smiling at her parents and the Oikawa's.

"I'm okay with it." Hinata finally told them as she had her sincere smile on her face. "This will help you right father, so then it's alright."

Haru and Hayato were shocked they thought she would have yelled at them and tell them why before refusing, but no she did none of that.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Oikawa said as she let out a breath of relieve escape from her lips. "The exact opposite as our son, tell me do you know who our son is?"

Here Hinata shook her head, she didn't know anyone named Toru.

"Hm, then I'm sure this will go really well." Mr. Oikawa said. "When we meet next time we will make sure to bring him, right now he is still mad at us."

"It's fine, really." Haru said as she gave them all a friendly smile. As the adults began to talk about the soon-to-be alliance Hinata excused herself and went to the hall to get a grip on reality.

 _'So this is all happening.'_ She thought as she breathed in and breathed out to calm herself down as soon as she could. _'It's the only way to help father, this is for the best.'_

She felt a vibration on her pocket from her school skirt, reaching in she pulled out her phone and glanced at it.

It was blinking with the name _Kageyama_ so she opened her phone and saw that it was a message from said person.

 _What happened idiot._

Hinata felt her eyebrow twitch but answered none the less.

 _Just some family issues that are finally being resolved._

She waited for his message, only to have it come in a few seconds later.

 _Tch this is why you are an idiot._

Hinata giggled and then closed her phone before entering the living room once again.

"Well, I think we over stayed our welcome." Mrs. Oikawa said as she got up, as did her husband.

"Oh please stay for dinner!" Haru said as she also got up, followed by Hayato.

"No! It's okay really." Mrs. Oikawa said as she smiled at them. "We need to get back to our son, but next time we can all come over and eat dinner here."

"That would be wonderful."

Then they began to set up a time and day to come over and have a nice dinner. Hinata smiled as she heard her mother and Mrs. Oikawa speak.

"Oh, that's right you can just call me Hana!" Hana said as she turned to Hinata and Haru. "Since we are all going to be family soon so we might as well stat calling each other by our real names.

"By all means call me Haru." Haru said as she smiled at Hana.

"Call me Hayato." Hayato said as he looked at the Oikawa's.

"And me Takeshi." Takeshi said as he then bought his hand out to Hayato. "Do we have a deal."

Hayato stared at the hand for a second before bringing his own out and shaking it. "We have a deal."

Hinata smiled but inside she was hurt.

As the Oikawa's left Hinata's smile fell. She looked up at her parents who had on sad and ashamed faces, ones that made the ginger fell ever worse.

"Shou-chan, we really are sorry." Haru said as she went to walked towards the ginger who flinched a bit but accepted the hug. "What we are doing is unfair, we should never be the ones to take away your happiness, not yours nor Natsu's."

"It's okay mom." Hinata said as she looked up at her parents and smiled as best she could with the fact that she is sad. "Think of it as me helping you guys out, now it's all one less problem to deal with right."

Hayato and Haru both flinched but had nothing to say to her. Natsu walked up to her dad and stood by his side, she had an idea of what was going on but other than that she didn't understand.

The ginger released herself from the hug and said she needed to go to her room to work on her homework. As she walked up stairs she paused then walked back down to ask her parents permission.

"Hey mom, dad is this going to be a secret or are we going to tell the media?" Hinata said as she walked to her parents.

"For now it's going to be kept silence, when we are ready to tell the media then we will warn you alright." Hayato told his daughter as he was in the kitchen table with his laptop already working on his documents as Haru was cooking and Natsu was off in the living room playing with her dolls.

"Why is there someone you want to tell?" Haru said as she turned to look at Hinata.

"Um, well..." Hinata wanted to tell her that she wants to warn some of her friends.

"For now keep it between the Hinata and the Oikawa family." Hayato told her.

"Yes father." Hinata replied before exiting the kitchen to go back up to her room. Well there goes her plan on telling Kageyama, Hinata sighed as she walked into her room and closed her door. She leaned on her door and thought back on what just happened. She tried her best to not cry and worry her parents even more than they were. She curled herself into a ball on the floor and cried.

 **The Next Day**

Hinata parked her bike at the bike rack and then walked to her shoe locker, meeting up with Kageyama first, since they needed to get to school early for their duties as the Student Council.

"Good Morning Kageyama!" Hinata yelled as she greeted her friend with a smile.

"Shut up it's to early for this." Kageyama answered back to her, looking very tired as he had to lose an hour of sleep because of the ginger haired girl. Hinata giggled as she pestered the dark blue haired teen.

"Why so mad Kageyama." Hinata told him as she tried her best to not laugh.

"Tch." Here Kageyama raised one hand and dropped it on Hinata's head smashing her to shrink. He watched as the girl tired to get his hand off her head but only failed.

"Stop it, it hurts Kageyama." Hinata said as she closed her eye in the process of all this happening.

"U-Um, we should get going to the club room..." Yachi's unsure voice came from behind the pair, both Hinata and Kageyama turned to see Yachi, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima watching them.

They both nodded and began to walk, Hinata striking up a conversation with the other female, talking about things that they like and so on.

Kageyama felt awkward in being left alone with the other two guys, he didn't know them so that left him by himself.

 _'Damn you Hinata.'_ Kageyama thought as he followed after the ginger who was already hoping on her feet while having a goofy smile on.

"Kageyama, what school did you come from." Yamaguchi asked as he began a conversation, dragging both Tsukishima and Kageyama. He wanted all of them to get along with each other if they are going to be working together. Hinata glanced back and let a small smile as she watched Kageyam interact with the other two, well its about time that he had more friends even if the blond was smirking at him and calling him a king.

"Ne, Hianta-chan how long have you and Kageyama been friends?" Yachi asked as she looked back at the now dubbed 'King' of the first years.

"Hm, we just met yesterday." Hinata told her. "Why?"

"But it looks like you guys have been friends for a long time." Yachi said as she looked shocked at her answer.

"Un! We got along really fast." Hinata told her before stopping at the door and knocking on it before opening it. "Good Morning!"

The third and second years gave her a grunt or a tired smile as a greeting, they all looked like they were ready to pass out and sleep some more. They started the day with a meeting about what to expect this year, how much money they have and what they are going to be doing the first couple of weeks.

Hinata seemed excited about what was going on, she tried her best to not think about what happened the previous night and to not blurt it out. She turned to the person next to her, which was Yachi while Kageyama was on her right, and began to talk to her about some of the ways to make fun raisers to get more money. They were all in their own groups, Suga, Daichi, Asahi and Shimizu were together. Tanaka, Nishinoya, Ennoshita and Narita were all talking about what plans they could do. So this left Hinata, Kageyama, Yachi, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to fend for themselves.

"Hm we could set up a water gun fight and use the whole school." Yachi said as she had a piece of paper out with written ideas about the fun raiser. She looked up around to check with the others, Hinata looked excited, Kageyama looked forward to it as did Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima had a bored look.

"We can split them up into team!" Hinata told her with a smile.

"If you get soaked no matter where then your out." Kageyama followed looking up at Yachi only to see her scribbling down the ideas.

"The time limit should be an hour!" Yamaguchi added with excitement in his voice.

"The colors should be black and orange to represent our school." Tsukishima finally spoke with boredom in his voice.

"We could flip a coin to have the winner choose either the color or the guns first." Yachi also added as she continued to write down the ideas. The other four began to think of ways to get the guns and the jerseys for the game.

"I have a lot of water guns at home." Hinata bought up, not bothered by the looks the three boys gave her. "I can count them and tell you how many I have, it may not be enough but its worth a try."

"I can check out on mine too!" Yamaguchi told her. "I still have some from when we were kids Tsukki!"

"..."

Hinata let out a small laugh trying to imagine the tall blond playing any kinds of water games. Tsukishima immediately turned to look at her and glared, making Hinata immediately shut her mouth.

"When can this take place?" Yamaguchi asked as he turned to face Yachi who was done writing down the ideas for the game.

"Hm, that's going to be our problem." Yachi said as she got up and got up to go walk to the third years. "Um, Suga-san c-can I borrow the calendar that shows the even for the rest of the year?"

"Ah, sure I was going to go and make copies for you guys. Sorry I forgot." Suga said as he handed her the calendar.

"Thanks I can just write it all down on my agenda." Yachi said as she took the item and then left to her group. "Okay, here we are we can do this on the next event which will be..."

As the blonde haired girl looked on the book, Hinata, Kageyama, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima gathered around her and looked with her.

"We can do it on Cultural Festival." Tsukishima said as he pointed at his the day it was always held. "That will be on November 3."

"That's a good idea! We can go over the details right now and still have time for the actual events." Hinata said as she was moving side to side on her seat. Kageyama was staring at her waiting for her to fall off. But before they could get another word out Daichi's voice rang out.

"That's enough for now, the bell is about to ring." Daichi ordered as he and the other third years began to put away the things that he had. Yachi took the calendar and gave it to Suga.

"Thank you, Suga-san." Yachi said as she bowed to him.

"No problem."

Hinata sat waiting for Kageyama to finish packing so they could head out.

"Hinata-chan what's your class?" Yachi said as she walked next to her and stood there.

"Hm, I'm in 1-2, Kageyama is in 1-3." Hinata answered her. "What about you Yachi-chan."

"I'm in 1-5."

Silence fell in the room, as everyone turned to look at her in shock.

"W-What!" Yachi said as she began to get scared of what was happening.

"So you're one of the smart kids!" Hinata said as she stared amazed at the blonde.

"Who would have thought." The others said.

Then the unexpected happened, the five of them walked to class, they showed no sign of getting along but right now they looked like they were friends since elementary school.

"Wow, they actually look like they are the best of friends." Daichi said as he was amazed at the sight before them.

"Well I'm glad that they are getting along."

"Gah! Tsukishima you stepped on my foot!" Came Hinata's yell from down the hallway.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you. Start drinking some milk and it won't happen again." Came Tsukishima's remark.

"Or maybe not." Asahi said as he sweat dropped.

Hinata puffed her cheeks out and looked away, Yachi trying to calm the ginger while Yamaguchi snickered at the comment. Kageyama said nothing, to tired to say anything in the girls defense.

They all walked to their respective classes with a good bye and see you later's.

Hinata's smile fell from her face as she entered her class, she frowned as she thought about the dinner that was to be held for them to meet for the first time.

 **Oikawa**

"What do you think about it, Oikawa." Came Iwaizumi's voice from next to him. They were currently in one of their classes and the teacher had left them to work on their classwork with a partner.

"Hm, about what my parents told me." Oikawa said as he looked back at his friend. "In all honestly I am irritated that they would use me and not tell me about it at all until they made the final decision."

"But you do know that it's for a good cause right, or according to your parents it is." Iwaizumi told him.

"Yes I do." Oikawa said as he looked away. "Now I can't go around dating any girl since I am taken."

"Hn. Good riddance to."

"How rude!"

"Shut your mouth President."

"Gah!"

Oikawa yelled as Iwaizumi punched him on the arm.

"How mean Iwa-chan." Cue another punch. "But until the announcement is made I can still fool around."

Iwaizumi's eyebrow twitched as he saw Oikawa smile and wave at one of the many girl groups around them. He sighed and went back to wok, picking up after his best friend.

 _'I hope this alliance will help the stupid playboy.'_ He thought as he continued working trying his best to ignore the squeals of the girls.

 **Hinata's**

"Honey I hope you realize what this alliance is going to bring us." Haru said as she and Hayato were sitting on the couch. Natsu was playing in her room at the moment.

"Yes I do and I am more than ready for it." Hayato said as he pulled his wife next to him. He glanced at her. "The question is are you."

Haru turned her teary eyes on her husband before nodding. "I am more than ready for it, anything for my baby girls."

"Yes," Hayato agreed before telling her, "Shall we begin to prepare our next family trip."

"Lets do that!" Haru smiled at him, ignoring the unspoken words, _'And our last one.'_

"Ah, but we will need to talk over the things that will happen next with the Oikawa's so they know whats going to be happening next." Hayato said as he went to go make the call leaving Haru alone on the couch.

 **Hinata**

Hinata entered the room of the student council and saw that most of the members were already there. She smiled at them.

"Hello!" She called out to them and grinned as they returned her greeting. Kageyama said he needed to go to the bathroom and the ginger would have felt awkward to wait for him. Yachi, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had to stay after class for something so that left her walking by herself.

In order to pass the time until the others showed up she began to think of the previous nights event. She frowned as he thought of the upcoming dinner they will have, all just for them to get to know each other. She was so deep in thoughts that she did not hear Yachi come in or hear her greeting.

"Hinata?" Yachi called out, finally getting her voice through to the ginger. "Is something wrong?"

"H-Huh?" Hinata said as she looked up and then shook her head. "No everything's fine!"

"Are you sure?" Yachi said as she gave the ginger a small frown. "You can tell me anything and I promise I won't tell anyone."

Hinata wants to tell her, tell all of them but she knows that she can't no matter what this problem is suppose to stay in the dark for a little while longer. The ginger bit her lip, trying to see what she could do.

"Yachi, I'm sorry but I can't." Hinata finally said. "I can't tell anyone right now. Let me think about this a while longer before I decide to let the others know."

Before Yachi could ask the rest of the first years walked in, Kageyama angry with Tsukishima smirking and Yamaguchi snickering like usual.

Hinata put a smile back on her face not noticing that the others saw right through it in an instant. They turned to face the blonde girl to which she sadly shook her head.

Hinata smiled as they all began to talk about what they can do for now and what they will do for later.

"Daichi." Suga said as he looked at the five first years.

"Yea."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and following I hope you liked this chapter and let me know if I missed any errors. I would gladly** **appreciate.**

 **DivineOokami:** **Thank you I was unsure of what to use for him, I was stuck so thanks for the heads up. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **KitsuneNaru: Thank you for your review I am really happy.**

 **abbylovesmyungsoo: Hahaha I am so glad there are OiHina shippers, I am thankful for your review and would be happy to finish what I started.**

 **academysscholar314: I am happy to comply your request and bought you this chapter! Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Thanks to those who followed, favorited and to those who read my story, especially my reviewers! The next chapter may be up before or after Christmas!**

 **Please review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**GMV: First thing First, apologizes for not updating. You see my brother got me the Haikyuu DVDs for Christmas, so you guys can guess what I did, not to mention I re-read the manga and am now anxiously waiting for the next chapter because I am hooked really REALLY bad on it. So I am very sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyu, nor the quote in the summary.**

 **Warnings: AU, Fem!Hinata, OOC.**

 _'Thinking'_

 _"Conversations"_

"Talking"

 **Please Enjoy the Chapter~**

* * *

 _Before Yachi could ask the rest of the first years walked in, Kageyama angry with Tsukishima smirking and Yamaguchi snickering like usual._

 _Hinata put a smile back on her face not noticing that the others saw right through it in an instant. They turned to face the blonde girl to which she sadly shook her head._

 _Hinata smiled as they all began to talk about what they can do for now and what they will do for later._

 _"Daichi." Suga said as he looked at the five first years._

 _"Yea."_

Hinata began her way to the house on her bicycle, with her mind filled in the things that had happen. She frowned as she went up the hill and then went down on it, _'I can't tell them, at least not now.'_

When she reached her house she was shocked to see a car parked outside of her home, she cautiously walked inside the house, after parking her bike in the usual place she slowly walked to the door and opened it, taking her shoes off at the entrance.

"Ah that must be her!" She could hear her mother's voice from the living room. "Let me go and get her."

Hearing her mother soft footsteps quickly closing in she turned only to smash herself into something hard. She heard her mother gasp and detached herself from the thing that she ran into. She looked up only to see a pair of eyes looking at her in amusement making the ginger run and hide behind her mother who smiled at their guest.

"You must be Oikawa Toru right?" Haru said as she made a hand movement for him to enter the house.

"And you must be Hinata Haru." Oikawa said as he entered the house and followed the mother.

"Alright we will just head to the living room where everyone is at and then we will talk." Haru said as she entered the living room. "Well the kids have arrived!"

Hinata stood by the door way with Oikawa before moving over to her mother. Oikawa casually sat next to his father, and then looked around the room.

"So what should be the first step?" Haru asked as she looked at Hana.

"First to have them get to know each other, of course!" Hana said as she looked at her son with a knowing smile. Oikawa looked away already knowing what his mother wanted him to do.

"Oh! Well from what I heard Shou-chan's school is having an event for her school, they can both hang out there." Haru said as she clapped her hands together.

"So is Toru's!" Hana also mentioned. "They can go to each others and have fun."

"When is your gonna be?" Oikawa said as he turned to the ginger who jumped at his voice before smiling awkwardly.

"It's going to be from two weeks from now." Hinata said to the older teen, trying to relax. "H-How about your's."

"In a week." He smiled her way, one that had many girls around his finger, but to his surprise the ginger haired girl remained the same.

Hinata nodded then remained silent. That was before her phone went off alerting the whole room, to which she blushed and carefully looked at her mom who nodded.

Checking the number she lightly smiled.

"Hello!"

 _"Shouyou! Good you answered."_

"Yea what's up senpai?"

 _"I was just-"_

It then got quiet, the smaller teen began to get worried.

 _"D-D-Did you just call me s-s-s-senpai?"_

"Yes..."

 _"SHE CALLED ME SENPAI!"_

Hinata turned red as everyone had confused looks on their faces.

 _"Oi hurry up and tell her."_

 _"HAI! SHOUYOU WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A EARLY MORNING MEETING TOMORROW SO GET TO SCHOOL ONE HOUR EARLY."_

"O-Okay. I'll keep that in mind, thanks for letting me know."

 _"Also bring all the documents for tomorrow so we can give them a look over."_

"Alright."

 _"Goodbye."_

"Bye senpai."

"Who was that?" Haru asked her daughter.

"It was the senpai's from my club." Hinata told her mother.

"Oh! Well isn't it nice of them to call you and tell you about tomorrow." Hana said as she smiled at the ginger.

"Yea." Hinata answered back and gave them her sincere smile, making the Oikawa's freeze in their spot. Then they all let out blushes, making Hinata tilt her head in confusion.

Then Hana coughed, "W-Well, we came to introduced our son since we have already met Shou-chan."

"Why don't you stay for dinner!" Haru said as she got up. "Let me go and start cooking."

Not even giving them a chance to say anything she skipped off to the kitchen.

"Well I guess I should go and help." Hana said as she rolled her sleeves up and followed after Haru leaving the fathers and their kids all alone.

Then Hayato got up and left the room, coming back in after a couple of seconds with a deck in his hand. "Shall we play."

Takeshi's calm face changed, he had on a dark smirk on his face. "I never lost in a card game."

Hayato's face twitched but other than that it remained the same. "Neither have I."

Hinata grumbled about men and their cards.

The ginger then got up, but then she felt someone grab her hand, "Where do you think you are going."

She shivered and slowly met her fathers gaze, she quickly sat back down next to her father.

Then a spoon hit the back of her father's head.

"Leave Shou-chan alone!" Haru said as she placed her hands on her waist. "Stop acting like a little kid Hayato."

Hinata turned to look at Oikawa who seemed surprised by her mother's attack. The she heard snickering, turning she saw Takeshi snickering that stopped when he was kicked out of the couch.

"Your an adult so act like one!" Hana said as she crossed her arms and stared at her husband on the floor. "How many times do I have to tell you this!"

Hinata then giggled softly not knowing that Oikawa heard her. She then got back up and walked to the older teen.

"Do you want to play some games?" Hinata said carefully. Oikawa stared at her for a moment before nodding, the ginger gave him her smile.

"I'll go set up the console!" Hinata cheerfully said as she skipped to the TV in the living room and began setting it up as Oikawa walked over there and stood around. "Oh, is it okay if we sit on the floor?"

"That's fine." Oikawa said as he sat on the floor and grabbed the controller that was offered to him.

"Here are the games that I have, do you have any one of them that you want to play?" Hinata said as she sat next to him.

"Hm." Oikawa went into deep thought. As his eyes skimmed through the names, only to stop at one that caught his attention. "Let's play this one."

Hinata leaned over to see the game and smiled. "I'm fine with that!"

She went to put the game in and waited for it to load.

"Have you ever played this one?" Hinata said as she turned to look at him.

"Nope, but I hear a lot of people say that it's really good, even my best friend said so." Oikawa said as he watched the opening.

"Let me teach you how to play." Hinata said as she scooted closer, to where she touched shoulders without knowing. "You press here to punch, and this one to dodge, this to run, and this one to move your character, that one to move your camera."

Oikawa listened to the controls and they both did a test run to have him get used to the character he chose.

"Oh! This is pretty fun." Oikawa said as his eyes glowed in happiness. "Now lets play a real match!"

"Let's do this!" Hinata said as she began to choose her character, not moving from her place next to the older teen, who looked like he did not mind in the least.

They kept playing the game, sometimes changing characters when they felt like it, but never stopped playing. They would laugh when either one of their characters did something idiotic.

"They are getting along real well aren't they." Hana said as she came out with Haru to tell them that the food was ready. She had a soft smile on her face before it turned into a frown. "Haru, are you really sure about this."

Haru turned to look at Hana and gave her a sad smile. "Yes I am, it's the only choice we have before they make the move. They don't have any idea about this and we will keep it this way until the wedding."

"What about the younger one." Hana said as she leaned on the door frame.

"Of course she will be with Shou-chan." Haru said as she looked back at her husband.

"Of course."

They went silent for a while taking in the view from their family connecting.

"GAH! How do you keep winning me!" Came Hinata's voice a she had a pout on her face.

"It's called skill." Oikawa said as he snickered at her pout. Not seeming to notice the change in his heart.

Hana smiled as she saw the two interacting, then got off the door frame to let them know that the food was ready.

"Alright dinner is ready lets go and eat." Hana told them, watching as they began to stop playing the game and get up to go to the dining room.

"I'll get you next time." Hinata said as she kept her pout, then she had a small little smirk. "Great King!"

This made Oikawa almost trip on his step, as the other adults had already entered the dining. The older teen turned to stare at the proud smile of the ginger haired girl.

"Alright then I will call you Chibi-chan." Oikawa said as he walked in front of her, slightly smirking at the pout on her face.

"I gave you a cool and fitting nickname then you give me that." Hinata grumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"But I also gave you a _fitting_ name." Oikawa told her. He then patted her head while smiling. Hinata's pout grew even more and she looked away.

"Did you take enough?"

"Yes, here I'll show you them!"

"Ooh send me that one and that one. Don't forget about this one too."

"Got it."

The two turned to see their mothers on the door frame with the fathers in the back with same looks on their faces.

"Alright kids lets go and eat some food." Haru said as she went back to the dining room.

Everyone else followed after her with nothing but thoughts of eating on their minds.

Haru and Hayato both shared a look that did not go unnoticed by Hana and Takeshi. Hinata made small talk with Oikawa while eating, both not noticing the tension going around, well Oikawa did notice and tried his bet to drive her attention to himself and not anyone else's.

"So how many people are in your club." Oikawa said as he finished chewing.

"Hm, let me see," Hinata spoke and then began counting the heads in the club. "There are fourteen with me."

"Hm." Oikawa said with a smile. "And how many girls?"

"Their is Yacchan, Shimizu, and me so three!" Hinata said. "The rest are all boys."

Oikawa's smile twitched but the ginger did not see it for she was to busy eating the food. _'I need to meet these people and what better way to meet them than the festival at her school.'_

He calmly went back to eat and began a plan. Not knowing that something was happening to him, something that he would either love or hate.

* * *

 **Answers to my reviewers:**

 **greekpotter15: Hello and thank you for reviewing!**

 **Kuroshiroryuu: Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest: Thanks, I'm glad I did fine I was kinda worried since my problem with fanfics are how to start them. Also your english is fine, thanks for reviewing!**

 **Shiki: Yes this is another of the many pairings that I love. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Lamiels 'Aiko' Lila: Thanks for leaving a review, I'm glad you love it!**

 **blazelight790: Yes I actually started off the fem!Hina from a picture off of google when I was looking for a background for my laptop and that instant I needed to write one because I fell in love with it! Kageyama and Yachi are going to be very close to Hinata in this story, but at some point in the future it will get even more exciting since I have planned it all out. You've read my mind, in this fanfic I plan to have a lot of Jealous Oikawa but who ever said that it will only be Kageyama as the victim ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **LuV3nZbLu-hIm3: Thanks for reviewing I am really happy to have so many people loving this story!**

 **Thanks for reviewing I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter for today, I am still working on Love and Hatred kinda stuck on it to be honest but I will update it!**

 **I hope you all have a nice day and would drop a review if you would like too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, this is an UPDATE! I have completed this chapter and am currently typing the other stories chapters.**

 **Warnings: AU, Fem!Hinata, OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _Oikawa's messages_

 _ **Hinata's messages**_

 **I would like to thank all the people who stood by and would drop a review. Thanks LuV3nZbLu-hIme, Kuroshiroryuu, Mintleaf64, Lolli-Chi, Smarthiz, IkoTan17, Guest 1, Kichou, magicanimegurl, Puga-Chan, Guest 2, homophobe, Guest 3, HanLiah1004, MylaUchiha, Guest 4, CherepMikhailove, Taeggy, OtakuFreak4Life, Alice, Guest 5, Guest 6, RainyDayReader116, AleksInWonder, Cassx313, Guest 7, Sara3361, bookdragonslayer, and trashioikawa.**

 **Thank you so much, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _Oikawa's smile twitched but the ginger did not see for she was to busy eating the food._ 'I need to meet these people and what better way to meet them than the festival at her school.'

 _He calmly went back to eat and begun a plan. Not knowing that something was happening to him, something that he would either love or hate._

Hinata stood next to her mother and father with Natsu in front of her, they were currently seeing the Oikawa's off.

"Thanks for having us over got dinner, Haru." Hana said as she turned to face them. "I hope we can do this again. Oh! I know next time you should come over to our house! We can have dinner there."

"That would be wonderful." Haru said as she gripped Hinata's shoulder. "We were also thinking of going out in a family trip, would you guys like to come? We haven't set the date yet."

"We can go camping!" Hana said, excited.

"We can talk more of this at the next dinner." Takeshi said.

"Before I leave, chibi-chan, let's exchange numbers!" Oikawa said as he took out his phone, showing the latest touch screen on sale. "This way we can keep in contact and get to know each other more."

"O-Okay." Hinata said as she took out her yellow flip phone. They the exchanged numbers, "You are going to be under 'Great King'."

Oikawa chuckled. "And you under 'Chibi-chan'."

Pouting, Hinata accepted it.

"Well, we will see you guys next time. Let's go Toru." Hana said as she opened the door. Takeshi following after her, leaving Oikawa behind.

"We'll be in the kitchen." Haru said as she dragged Hayato and Natsu. Hinata didn't question it at all.

"I'll see you at dinner, expect a message from me." Oikawa said as he winked at her.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Hinata said as she smiled, the wink not affecting her at all. Secretly making Oikawa happy, _'She's not like the rest.'_

Waving he left and Hinata closed the door.

"Sho-chan?" Her mother called out. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine." She answered. "I'm going to my room."

They watched her go, unable to say anything.

 **Oikawa's**

Toru smiled as he sent the message he promised to send.

"What do you think of Sho-chan?" His mother asked.

Before thinking he said one word, "Beautiful."

This made his eyes widen, along with his mothers and fathers.

Hana then gave a smile, "She is isn't she. Definitely someone you need in life."

Oikawa said nothing as he now pondered on his thoughts.

 **Hinata**

The ginger laid on her bed and thought back to the tall boy who is going to be her husband one day. There wasn't much to think, he is just another face in the crowd. Sighing she turned on her stomach and looked at her phone when it beeped. Opening her phone she read the message.

 _Time to play 20 questions, what school do you go to! I go to Aoba Jousai ;)_

She giggled at the little wink face. She decided to play along.

 _ **I go to Karasuno. My turn!**_

After sending it she took a second to think of what to ask. Only to get a beep.

 _Eh? you're not that far from my school._

Blinking she answered back.

 _ **Really?**_

She did not expect that one.

 _Mhm, now ask me a question_

Hinata took another minute before finally messaging him back.

 _ **What's your favorite food? Mines Tamago Kake Gohan**_

After sending it she waiting.

 _Milk bread! When's your birthday, mines July 20th_

 _ **June 21st, our birthday's a month apart. What's your favorite sport, mines Volleyball.**_

 _Same here! What's the first thing you notice in a guy? If you son't mine me asking._

 _ **It's fine, and the first thing I notice is the personality, I don't care much about looks just if they have a good personality. What about you?**_

 _For me, it's going to have to be their smile, I used to just go for looks but now something happened and all that changed. What makes you nervous, for me it's nothing so far._

 _ **Being near tall guys that are scary looking, my greatest weapon is to hide.**_

At this point they kept asking questions, and answering them. By the time the Hinata looked at the clock, it was already 23:48.

"Gah! It's this late!" She quickly texted Oikawa and told him that she needed to go to bed, to which he responded with a good night. She then went to sleep, setting her alarm earlier usual so she can take a shower.

-Time Skip-

After successfully waking up from her four alarms she showered and left the house with a piece of bread in her mouth.

"Shouyou! You forgot your lunch!" Her mother called out, only to see her daughter go down the small hill. "Now what?"

Hinata parked her bike and locked it, satisfied she went to the Council Room and looked to see Sawamura, and Sugawara.

"G-Good morning." Hinata said as she entered the room.

"Oh good morning Hinata, the others had to go do something but they will be back shortly. Did you guys come up with a fundraiser for your year?" Suga said as he passed a stack of papers to Sawamura.

"Yes, we talked about that actually." Hinata said as she sat down on her spot and took out her yellow notebook. "We wanted to see if we can do a water gun fight during the upcoming Festival. We can have a small area for the fight. And build props for it, like small houses they can use as shields."

"Oh nice! I can talk to Takeda-sensei about getting permission." Suga said as he took a look at the notes, trying his best to read the scribbles on it. "Our discussion for today will be the Festival, so be prepared."

"Gotcha!" Hinata replied, a smile on her face. Just then the second years began to walk in, along with the first years.

"Alright, everyone sit down, we have a lot to talk about, Yachi, tell us about your plan for the fundraisers." Sawamura said as he looked at blonde.

Yachi blushed but tried her best to explain, getting a reassuring smile from the ginger she spoke more clearly. Nodding the third year turned to the second years.

"Ennoshita, what about you guys."

"We came up with the idea of doing a cosplay cafe, the waiters or waitress dress up as any fictional characters." Ennoshita said as he read the flipped through the notebook. "The theme is still up for debate."

"It should be maid outfits!"

"No cheerleaders!"

"Shut up Tanaka! Nishinoya!"

"Well we came up with a haunted house, since its going to be after Halloween." Sawamura said as he looked down at the plans, then at the calendar. "We can either do a majority vote, or have someone pick one of the three from the hat."

"I say have someone pick from the hat." Asahi said as he raised his hand. "It seems the safer option."

"I second that." Suga said, Ennoshita following suit. Along with Narita and Kinnoshita. The first years followed as well.

"Very well now then, who is going to be the one to pick from the hat." Sawamura said as he got up to get a hat from his desk.

"Gah! Isn't that my hat from last year!" Tanaka said as he saw the familiar hat. "I thought I lost it."

"No I just confiscated it." Sawamura said as he ripped the paper in three pieces, each with the names of the haunted house, cosplay cafe, and water gun fight. "I'll give it back after this."

"Alright who's going to pick." Suga said as he held the hat out, the third years shook their head along with the second years. So most eyes were on the first years, who thinking fast pointed to one certain individual.

"He should do it!" They all yelled.

Tsukishima, who was somewhat nodding off, looked up to see the four of them point at him. Glaring he looked at Yamaguchi who refused to look back at him.

"Alright, Tsukishima you can go ahead." Sawamura said as he held the hat out.

The blond frowned at the hat, but he still took a piece of paper out and read it.

"Cosplay cafe." Tsukishima said as he handed the paper to the president.

"Alright, now we need to discuss the theme of it."

"We were thinking of a maid one, but I think it's to cliche. So something other than that." Ennoshita said.

"Hm, we can do a a cat cafe!" Nishinoya yelled as he slammed his hands on the table.

"Let's think about this a little more, we need to talk about other things as well." Sawamura said. "Think of more ideas and then we will see which one we all like."

Nodding they all began a discussion of the upcoming festival, the safety tips, the hazards and so on.

* * *

 **I had to cut if off because I was way to eager to get it updated. I wanted to have you guys read this while I type the next chapter. You have no idea how happy I am to update it, I'm so happy I can type again!**

 **Also if you guys have any good ideas for the theme let me know, I'm making a list but still don't know what to do about it. Thank you so much for staying with me, even after months of not updating. I really am happy and blessed to have you guys here with me.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
